


Just the two of us

by soju_is_sweet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soju_is_sweet/pseuds/soju_is_sweet
Summary: Akaashi had made only one bad decision in his life and that decision alone would torture him for years; It would be until his early and expected death if he did not repent of that day.I apologize for possible mistakes, English is not my first language.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read at your own risk.
> 
> *In this story I will use surnames as first names because they are more eye-catching and are the way most are known.

He had always been a quiet teenager, he was discreet. It was surprising to see how barely he finished his architectural career he married someone only two years older than him. His mother wondered at what point her little boy had met that man.

His acquaintances wondered when someone so disinterested in it had fallen in love so much.

Akaashi had started asking him a few years ago as well.

He didn't regret having fallen in love in such a way, he fell in love with the fourth-semester student in law school, he fell in love with the one who left notes in his locker. From the person who waited for him at the exit to give him some small gift, sometimes letters, sometimes a drink, sometimes a flower from the faculty garden.

Akaashi had woken up a little early that morning as it was Bokuto's first day of elementary school and he had to leave on time.  
He woke up that little ball between the blankets gently, kissing on his cheeks and calling gently until he opened his eyes and smiled at him remembering the expected day.

—Take a bath, the uniform is on your dresser.

He said softly and the boy nodded while yawning and trying to wake up completely. The black haired smiled and left the room to prepare breakfast, he had already showered and dressed for the day. His husband was preparing for the day too.

For breakfast he made Bokuto's favorite, pancakes. Bathed in maple honey for bokuto and with red fruits for him and his husband. Coffee for them and orange juice for the little one.

He prepared his husband's lunch and emptied cookies and a bottle of water for Bokuto.

He set the table and called them both to eat. Bokuto was the first to show up, his hair was wet but it didn't matter because he would comb it after breakfast anyway. He kissed his forehead, and they both sat down. 

Kuroo greeted Bokuto with a clashing of hands and a laugh but he greeted Akaashi with a kiss on the cheek. It was humiliating that such a display of his affection meant more than anything else.

The three ate, bokuto wanted to talk about the extravagant dream he had had but had been interrupted several times by his parents who asked him to concentrate on eating because it would get late, so he did it without giving excuses.

After eating breakfast just Akaashi and Bokuto, they picked up their dishes and took them to the sink. Kuroo was quite amused sending text messages.

They climbed the stairs and went to the bathroom, where the infant began to brush his teeth while his father dried and brushed his hair to accommodate it without getting in his eyes. He just pulled his hair back a little bit and made him a fringe guided by the match of his hair that fell just above his right eyebrow.

He put some sunscreen on his face and praised her appearance before sending him for his backpack. He came down again and Kuroo had already picked up his plate and cup, he didn't want to come up to talk to him, not when he was upset about being busier sending messages to someone he sure wasn't going to like.

He fled to the kitchen and took their lunches, giving them at the entrance, while putting on their shoes. He said goodbye with a hug for his son and waving his hand to the eldest, wishing them luck in their day.

As soon as the car left the house, there was an overwhelming silence and a rather somber atmosphere. He cared a lot about Bokuto, he wasn't a problem child, he wasn't hyperactive, he was quite obedient but there were things that could affect his mood easily and he could be discouraged. He felt he was the only one able to handle those drops or the only one able to take good care of his child.

After a sigh of resignation, he went to the kitchen and finished washing all the dishes and then got ready to clean the whole house. From the master bedroom and Bokuto's bedroom to the sidewalk of his house. From there he quietly drank another cup of coffee, it was barely ten in the morning and looked at his phone with disinterest, trying to kill the anxiety somehow.  
A message arrived, quite upset for him, he just read it but did not respond.

"You didn't kiss me before I left home."

He was annoyed because he was sure he didn't even want that kiss, for a while now he had stopped doing it. He just didn't want to do it anymore, it made him sad.

It was annoying that all of a sudden thoughts about their relationship started to overwhelm and worry him, it was tedious to argue and get hurt by trying to fix something to be better.

He went to his studio with his cup of coffee and checked his email waiting for some customer or even to resolve some doubt, something, whatever, he wanted to do something but found nothing in his inbox. The last drawings he had made were a week ago and he had delivered them.

He had nothing to do. There were no requests or anything new in their contact networks.

Having married Kuroo one of the things they had agreed was that Akaashi was going to devote himself to his home and had agreed for a while but as soon as Bokuto turned five he thought she could work, she didn't want to depend on her husband alone and they had argued about it.

The solution Akaashi proposed is just to have network profiles so they would contact him at any time they needed a map, which would be occasional but he was not supposed to do badly. He had barely one project a month since that.

He couldn't complain, he earned good money and could take good care of his chick but he got bored, he didn't want to be on the street either.

He tried to look for something that would distract him, but it took him longer to look for it than it did, to tidy up his study, which barely had the pencils scrambled. It was already noon, he thought about starting to prepare the meal. Maybe preparing something that the gray haired liked would be a good option to make his day go well.

He looked in the kitchen for ingredients and what he came up with was onigiris and tempura, he didn't want to make a buffet either. It was only them two in the afternoon then it was fine.

Time went fast, his alarm on the phone told him it was time to go to school for Bokuto. He washed his hands and left everything in order to then leave with his keys and wallet in hand. Bokuto's school was about a fifteen minute walk away, he had time but liked to be among the first to arrive for his children.

On the way he bought a couple of matcha mochis in a convenience store and even arrived five minutes before the hour.

I didn't know anyone who was waiting around, didn't want to either. Bokuto was also one of the first to leave, as he was almost running when he saw Akaashi in that small crowd.

He opened his arms, and the youngest could hardly jump at them with a huge smile and pass it on to his father, who kissed his cheeks with unexplainable happiness. The scene was quickly ignored as other mothers and fathers welcomed their children.

Akaashi took his hand and the two of them started walking back home while talking pleasantly.

—How was the school?

—Great! The teachers are good, lunch was nice but I prefer your food. I met many children today too!

—Oh, yeah? Did you make new friends?

—Yeah! I think... There was only one boy... Rude? I said it correctly? ... He turned me down when I offered him cookies and he looked at me badly.

—And you know his name?

—No, I didn't pay attention to him when he showed up and I didn't want to ask him, he was angry.

—What if he was quite full and didn't really want to eat cookies?

—Maybe but he looked at me badly.

Akaashi laughed softly and looked forward, taking care of his steps.

—Anyway you made more friends and that's good, what are their names?

—They were... I don't remember their names well.

Bokuto felt sorry for it, he had barely forgotten them.

—Try to learn them tomorrow, it's just the first day. Did you like it?

—It was pretty good but I'd like to be home all day.

—It would make me happy to have you at home, but you must study, especially if you want to buy that huge mansion you saw on television.

—I know, I know.

He replied, and they both took off their shoes once they were home.

—Go and change yourself and come down to eat, right?

Bokuto nodded and almost ran to the second floor. Akaashi hurried and arranged the table with green tea and what he had prepared. He leaved the mochis in the refrigerator to cool. He waited for Bokuto while he checked his messages again, with a grin he again missed a recent one.

"It may not be on time today."

He wasn't going to wait for him awake, He wasn't going to argue about that. He had done pretty badly for doing it before, was it wrong to worry about that? He wanted to keep his relationship stable. 

And anxiety and discomfort flooded into him and he unlocked his phone to answer.

"Why?"

Kuroo did not take ten seconds to answer, perhaps excited that Akaashi would reply a message, times were counted.

"I have things to do."

"And are those things more important than your child? I don't want to discuss this but at least make the effort this time. You will ruin his day if you are late. You know he loves having dinner together."

"Take care of that. It's really important this time."

"Don't worry about getting home then."

He turned off the phone and concentrated on Bokuto, who sat in front of him with shining eyes.

—Just what I wanted!

Akaashi smiled and both of them gathered their palms to say thank you for the food before starting to devour it.

—Homework?

—Yep, draw a picture of my favorite things.

The black haired smiled, he missed many things and one of those was that his only concern was to make a nice drawing of a strawberry cake for his task.

His phone began to vibrate, an incoming call that interrupted his memories to replace them with melancholy.

—Who is it?

—It's dad.

—You won't answer?

—No, I don't think it's an emergency. I'd rather eat.

He hung up the call and took the onigiri to his mouth to bite it. Bokuto played it down and continued on his own.  
Meanwhile, the phone screen was illuminating with incoming messages, quite bitter for Akaashi, who read them discreetly, choking with the knot in his throat.

"Akaashi, let's not start."

"What are you doing?"

"Akaashi."

"I'm not going to omit this just to make you happy."

"Then don't stay awake."

"At least read the messages."

"How is Bokuto?"

"You're already home, aren't you?"

"You're pretty annoying."

The black haired barely finished his onigiri resigned himself to answer one of the messages and then turn off his phone completely.

"Bokuto is fine."


	2. fruit of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi was suspicious of a couple of things, remembering did him wrong but because it wasn't just about those words, it was a nice memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just a short memory but still pay attention.

Akaashi was still half asleep at 2 p.m. One year old Bokuto had not stopped crying all night looking to be in his arms and then complaining and start crying from being hugged for so long. Kuroo was not at home, as he had gone to work around eight. 

He had said goodbye to Akaashi with a chaste kiss on his lips and wished him luck in his day, also to his little baby who was sleeping again.

He had cleaned the house and although he drank three cups of coffee, he was still exhausted. He was feeding Bokuto at the time, who was eating that apple porridge with a huge smile.

Akaashi didn't believe there was anything more adorable than that tender baby. With honey eyes and silvery hair. Seeing him, he wondered where he got these traits if both he and Kuroo had black hair, blue and gray eyes. He did not talk to his mother often enough to be aware of having had a close relative with such inherited traits.

But he was very happy with his shoot, it was beautiful.

Barely bokuto was full, he made his own food, not so elaborate because he had no energy but at least he had made a good sandwich.

When Kuroo arrived around 7 p.m, dinner was ready but no one received him. He searched his family just to find them asleep on the sofa. Akaashi's glasses were hanging from his hand, he was lying on the sofa with Bokuto on his chest completely quiet on it. He couldn't help taking a photograph of such a moment, it would hurt his chest to wake them up so the first thing he did was taking Bokuto in his arms, who barely stopped hearing Akaashi's heartbeat, woke up with a frowning looking at his other father.

—Hey, don't look at me like that. I am also your father.

He whispered and laughed to kiss his forehead.

—Let's let daddy sleep a little longer.

Kuroo took the little baby with him and carried him with one arm while warming the dinner. He filled him with kisses and tickled him to smile more, adoring her son.

Akaashi woke up after five minutes and looked for that little lump with his hands but didn't feel it. He put on his glasses and hurried into the kitchen as he heard laughter there, saw Kuroo rubbing his nose with Bokuto's and relaxed. He approached them both and welcomed his husband with a kiss on the cheek.

—Sorry, I fell asleep.

—No problem, you must be tired.

—How about your day?

Akaashi asked and prepared to serve dinner dishes while Kuroo continued playing with Bokuto.

—Uhm, quite normal. I have an assistant, he's doing his social service. His name was... Yaku? Yaku something, I really don't remember.

—That's good, you won't have to be overwhelmed with so many things now.

Kuroo nodded with a smile and took Bokuto to his chair to eat. He was adorably chubby.

He approached Akaashi and helped him set the table while again he was distracted preparing the dish for Bokuto who played with his small hands.

When they were finally at the table, they gathered their palms together and thanked for the meal. Bokuto drank a bottle of warm milk quietly without touching his plate of food yet. Akaashi barely gave his own a few bites before paying attention to Bokuto and putting some food in his mouth perhaps to make him realize it was there. Two bites were enough for the same boy to take the spoon and start eating like his parents.

—What a cute baby.

Akaashi stroked his cheek and went back to his own, Kuroo watched their interactions with a smile as he filled his stomach.

The dinner was quite calm and quiet, Kuroo picked up the dishes and offered to wash them as Bokuto was falling asleep and had to go to his room. Akaashi took him in his arms and ran him over as he went to leave him in his room.

The black haired hurried down to the kitchen to help Kuroo but he was done pretty quickly and was already drying his hands. He embraced him passing his arms around his waist and leaving his cheek on his back.

—I missed you.

—And I miss going to college a little. At least we spent more time together.

Kuroo turned around and took Akaashi's cheeks before leaving a fairly long and unhurried kiss on his lips. Both of them smiled in between before doing it more intensely, transforming it into a rather wet French kiss that took a loud gasp from Akaashi.

They looked into each other's eyes for a couple of seconds later and stuck their foreheads just enjoying each other's company.

—I love you.

—I love you more.


	3. onigiri miya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi was exhausted, his relationship gave him nothing that was essential, he was just a fool. Wasn't it his turn to give himself a chance?

Akaashi had to deliver a project that afternoon, it was almost finished but still worried. It stressed him to know that he had to do so many things that day.

As soon as his alarm sounded, he woke up Kuroo who was snoring beside him so calmly, shaking his shoulder and calling him gently. Just like he woke up Bokuto. The black haired growled and complained about having to wake up but he did it little by little.

He was especially motivated that day, even when he came out of the shower he looked beautiful, his skin looked soft and his eyes though tired as always, seemed to shine. He even dressed in a more formal way than he usually did even if he had to meet someone important.

He wore a black tortoise collar shirt, dress pants as well as pretty thin shoes, a full beige coat and a watch on his wrist. He let his hair dry with the environment and put on lotion, although he already smelled naturally well. Kuroo praised his appearance although in a disinterested way that Akaashi noticed but that was not going to discourage him.

He went to wake up Bokuto as soon as he was ready. There were very few occasions when his father looked so happy with himself, even though he was young, he knew that the security he had, had faded over the years.

Kuroo did not flatter him, Kuroo did not kiss him, Kuroo did not look at him.

And when he did it was pretty weird and it didn't sound so sincere.

Did he deserve such a thing? Akaashi had learned to love someone in such a way that even if he hurt himself he would still be there. Even if that person no longer felt the same, even if he repented of having chosen him.

But that bright flame in Akaashi's heart was beginning to fade. But he still had a beautiful reason to be happy, his son.

Thirteen year old Bokuto kept talking at breakfast that day, asking questions to his parents, especially Akaashi for his strange formality.

—Where are you going?

—I have to give a project to someone important and I could not go in the same clothes as always.

—And why not? You've always dressed pretty.

—Really? It's good to hear it, maybe today I wanted to look better than any other day. What do you think?

—Nice as always.

Akaashi smiled greatly at Bokuto, hearing things like that made him really happy and blissful.

—I think you've always show up who your favorite dad is.

Kuroo said dipping off the phone for a minute to get into the conversation.

—Isn't it obvious why?

—Daddy helps me with my chores, makes delicious meals and always takes care of me.

—I do that too!

—Kuroo, giving instant soup is not making a good meal.

—But it's delicious.

Akaashi rolled his eyes and drank from his cup of coffee. Bokuto laughed softly and filled his cheeks with food, the oldest of all concentrating on his cell phone again and something made him exhilarate so he hurried to finish his breakfast and pick up his dishes.

—We must leave, Bo. I forgot to do some things yesterday and must hand them in at nine.

Bokuto nodded and hurried while Kuroo put on his black coat and took his things. Akaashi prepared the little boy and kissed him on the forehead as a farewell.

—Good luck in your day.

He waved his hand at both of them and they left in seconds. Akaashi came back and finished his breakfast with a little more calm while checking his social networks, there was nothing new. His acquaintances living their twenties or thirties or boasting their children the same.

He had not published anything for years, sometimes sharing only one post a month. Kuroo also did not publish much and what he did was about his work or his own selfies. He hardly updated his profile pictures.

He spent his day cleaning his home and finishing his project so that he could free himself from that task. At the entrance, while searching for his wallet, he found a folder over the entrance hall, probably important to Kuroo.

He hit his forehead and checked it hoping it wasn't that relevant but he couldn't say it, it just looked important but it might not be.

He checked the time on his watch, had time to take it away, wasted nothing doing so.

He took a taxi out his house and went to the offices where his husband worked, not very enthusiastic about it, but it was almost in his way.

The building was imposing and he would not deny that he felt a certain pride in seeing the place wher e he worked. He had never gone to it, there was no reason. At the reception he asked for Kuroo Tetsuro, after a couple of questions the receptionist called Kuroo's office where a boy responded positively so that he would be told later that he could move on.

Akaashi felt a little lost and anxious in that environment, rather clumsy. Upon arriving at the eighth floor, a short boy greeted him with a smile and took him to Kuroo's office, where as soon as the door opened, he could see his busy husband signing several things.

He looked up and smiled softly but strangely felt that the smile was not for him.

—Thanks, Yaku.

Yaku? Yes, Kuroo had told him that he had stayed in after college but imagined it differently.  
The door closed behind him and he felt intimidated and unwelcome in that place.

—You left this at home.

He came over and left the folder on his desk with caution. Kuroo reviewed it and sighed a little relieved.

—Thank god, I needed it for later. I owe you one.

He said and with a rather sad face turned his back and took the handle of the door to open it and leave. But Kuroo's voice started to hear again.

—Please avoid coming here.

Akaashi pressed the handle so hard that it hurt. Suddenly a fury began to fill his body.

—Why?

—Just because.

—Do you realize how bad and stupid you just sounded? It's the only time I've come and it was to save your ass, that's how you thank me?

—Come on.

He turned to see him, he wasn't even looking in his direction.

—Do you mind people knowing you're married? Are you ashamed that it's me?

—Akaashi.

—Idiot.

He opened the door, and as soon as he came out he whipped it so hard, showing his anger. The assistant and other employees who were passing by wondered what had happened because they even heard a loud bang coming from the office. Akaashi dropped a tear, feeling quite humiliated.

Kuroo had thrown a pile of papers to the floor and had hit his desk with annoyance. Yaku, his assistant, was the only brave person to enter the office to see what happened. He approached his boss with concern on his face as he saw his knuckles bleed a little.

—Did something really bad happen?

Kuroo did not answer. Yaku took his hand and checked it before going for a first aid kit and treating the wounds. Kuroo didn't say anything, he was quite serious and it was hard to figure out if it was because of his anger or something else.

—Was he Akaashi?

Kuroo held out his hand for a moment and yaku took that as a positive response, not knowing how to feel about it. He recalled that when he met him, he had a picture of him with Akaashi and a small baby like anyone else, but over the years that picture had changed into a picture of that silver haired boy and finally in an empty frame.

He felt guilty about it.

Akaashi checked the time as he picked up the taxi he had been in.

—You're a handsome young man, you shouldn't be crying. At least not for love. 

Akaashi wiped away his tears and felt somewhat scolded just for that comment. He kept his eyes low on his legs and hands trying to relax, he didn't want to arrive with swollen eyes with his client.

—Not the first time, right?

The driver said as if he knew everything, it was frightening how some people could read to you from one second to the next.

—I've only learned one thing in all these years of life and that is to learn to stay away from things that hurts you. You are young to feel that way just for someone.

—I wish I could make a decision easily but you must know that it is a thousand times more complicated with children in between.

The man was a bit surprised by the fact that he had a son, at present it was quite rare to see people of his age with a family starting to form.

—That's true but it must be obvious that if one parent is suffering it will not give the same quality of life to their child. Less if he has to witness their arguments or see them slowly growing apart, children's mental health is just as important.

Akaashi agreed but did not answer any more. He only remained silent for the rest of the way, calming down little by little as he must be in a huge building again and was somewhat panicked. As soon as they arrived, he paid and thanked the driver for his patience and words, who wished him luck.

He took his papers and folder before approaching the entrance, where after a security filter he went to the reception, just giving his name was enough for a girl to guide him to the office of the owner of the site, on the top floor as it used to be. He was nervous.

He closed his eyes for a second before sighing and entering the office, where he could see a platinate blond man clearly dyed but looking quite good. He made a bow which was recieved with a smile and was invited to take a seat for which he thanked.

–Thank you for your punctuality, Mr. Keiji.

Yes, he had decided not to adopt his husband's surname at least for job. It felt strange and didn't sound pretty combined.

—It's nothing, Mr. Miya. I didn't want you to wait any longer. If I may...

Akaashi took the map he designed and laid it out on the desk in front. That blond man opened his eyes surprised by the good work ahead, leaving aside the construction, the pencil strokes were quite precise and clean. Before he started explaining, he also took his tablet and opened the 3d design that he had made as a complement and that was easier to visualize.

He still didn't know the details but he was quite happy with the determination of that boy who let him manipulate the design on the tablet to be able to travel through it. Akaashi began to explain each block from the foundations to the pipes and light sources quite easily, the nerves having gone for a moment seeing no displeasure in his client.

—I hope you like it.

He concluded and closed his file where he had the notes. He smiled in a charming way and arranged his glasses, it was difficult to ignore the pride and excitement with which he presented his work.

—It's just perfect, has a good design and is within budget. I see nothing to complain about.

—That's a relief, you can make modifications even if there's a little thing you don't -

—The remaining deposit for the maps will be made before six o 'clock this evening. I have no words to thank you for your good work.

The blond stood up and extended his hand to the black haired who imitated his action and ended up joining them as a symbol that the business was done.

—I'll send you copies of everything in a second so that you don't lose your data for any reason.

—Thanks for that.

The blond kept silent and looked away for a second while Akaashi moved his pen over the tablet to send him copies.

—I hope I don't bother you, but I wondered if you had any free time to compensate for your work in some other way, maybe to invite you to lunch.

Akaashi became tense, a pink color on his cheeks suddenly became present. He felt butterflies in his stomach when he was tried by another man, perhaps he was exaggerating or imagining it, he had never been invited to something like that.

He checked the time and it was still early but he was embarrassed to say yes.

—It's ok if you can't, you have no obligation to.

—No, it's okay. I have some time.

Akaashi smiled softly and began to pick up his things and leave the map in perfect condition on the desk. The man in the opaque blond smiled and rushed to put on the coat of his black suit and settled down the tie, discreetly happy that the boy had accepted. He was sure he wasn't older than him for more than two years.

Akaashi knew that this man had a famous twin brother who played in the first division of the famous Black Jackals. In itself, both brothers were quite well known in the country and part of their nervousness was in dealing with one of them, specifically Miya Osamu. His serious and almost lifeless look was imposing but he had been quite friendly with him.

And he was attractive, of course.

—I hope you don't mind walking a bit, just one block away is a branch of Onigiri Miya.

Akaashi shook his head and simply followed his steps, he felt like a small boy suddenly at his side, not because of the height, he was barely an inch taller than him. It was strange but he could not help smiling, for a moment he forgot the bad time his husband had given him 

As soon as they arrived at the establishment, a good smell filled their senses, he had never eaten in any branch of the franchise and was excited to do it with the same owner. He couldn't blame himself for feeling that way, not when it was obvious why Kuroo was late or not even arriving home for days.

They sat in a remote area in front of each other, Akaashi put his belongings aside and checked his phone, Bokuto was an hour away from leaving school. Long enough, he could even take lunch from the restaurant instead of cooking. He was happy again.

The menu was delivered to his hands at the minute, he tried to analyze what he could order, he was quite hungry and everything he read sounded good.

—What would you recommend?

He asked politely with a light smile, being instantly responded. He said nothing and just called the waitress ordering various things in just a minute. He remained calm and let his hands rest on his legs while avoiding connecting a single look with the blond haired.

—You shouldn't be shy.

—I can't help it.

—Had you eaten in Onigiri Miya before?

—Unfortunately, no, I've always seen all the publicity, but I don't go out much.

The man nodded with conviction, Akaashi looked as a serious person, and although his mind seemed to be quiet, he was a lovely person to talk to.

—Are you married?

That question took him by surprise, he blushed little by little as he looked at the ring shining between the fingers of his hands.

—Uh, yeah. Thirteen years.

—Oh, congratulations. It shouldn't be easy to be so many years with a person, it's adorable.

He said sincerely, it was still inevitable to notice the melancholy in Akaashi's voice when he said it, even though he smiled at him with pride in some way. The waitress came back with drinks and snacks, for Akaashi a blueberry bubble tea and for Osamu one from passion fruit. The black haired wanted to divert the conversation, so he tried it quickly, he was grateful for how refreshing it was.

—It's delicious.

Osamu smiled proudly, Akaashi had a huge smile as a small child. Every time someone flattered his food he was happy.

—Did you create all the recipes here?

—Indeed, it is obvious that the dish itself already existed but the recipes for most things are created by me, to add or remove ingredients. 

Akaashi was still drinking quite amusing, somehow reminding him of his youth, that was the kind of drinks that Kuroo gave him when he left college. He felt some resentment, he didn't know how long it had been happening but he definitely didn't feel the same as 13 years ago.

He was enraged by the thought that he had the same considerations with him, he was enraged by the fact that he had been enduring all this for years and getting beaten up about it, but he did not feel able to ask for a divorce. He was afraid, honestly. And even though he was a very good person in his acting, he felt he had to try other things.

The food didn't take long to arrive either, it was too much but it looked so delicious. His eyes sparkled unintentionally, Osamu laughed and took the chopsticks to start eating. Akaashi gathered his palms together and silently thanked for the food before trying the basics.

Osamu watched him eat expectantly of more flattery but discreetly as he enjoyed his food, also watching the taste and not having any flaws.

—Looking at the map you showed me, I can see that it's a very well done job.

—I'm really glad you liked it. It is a very important project and I did not want to disappoint you.

—It's a very good design, in the 3d program it still has a nice decoration inside. I hope everything goes well.

—Me too, it's admirable that someone so young has such a recognized franchise. It's a good idea to create a more elegant version, it should be ideal for going on a romantic date, the atmosphere I'm sure will be lovely.

Osamu kept quiet for a moment to continue eating, just like Akaashi. The blond was looking for a moment to ask more about him. It was obvious that he had attracted his attention, but knowing that he was already married and had been married for more than a decade had lowered his expectations.

Akaashi was a very handsome man, he had no wrinkles or age marks yet, he had a rather thin face and his dark blue eyes covered by those big glasses were beautiful. He was tall and had a body built with delicacy.

—I don't want to sound loud, but... What's your husband's name?

—His name is Kuroo Tetsuro.

—Oh, it's funny. You doesn't use his last name.

—No, I don't think it's necessary for my work presentation and to be honest... I feel it doesn't match my name very much.

Osamu laughed, it didn't seem bad to keep his full name. In fact, he matched him, didn't seem to match very well.

—I agree and agree with your decision, I don't really see anything wrong with it. It's just not common, it's untraditional.

Akaashi couldn't answer because his cheeks were full of food so he just smiled a little while chewing. Time was running fast and Akaashi checked his phone, it wasn't late but he had to hurry if he wanted to feed Bokuto on time.

Osamu was not in a hurry but he had eaten quite quickly without realizing it but he was satisfied.

—Uhm... Can I order a couple of things to take away?

—Someone waiting? Of course you can. I recommend onigiris, everyone likes them and they are the specialty.

—Thank you very much.

Akaashi called a waitress and ordered a couple of onigiris along with a strawberry bubble tea for Bokuto.

—The food is delicious, I will definitely become a frequent customer.

—I hope I can see you again, you are welcome. In fact, I am planning to open more branches in Tokyo, I am sure that later I will contact you again and I would love to have you in charge of the works. With just this visit I realized that you are talented and very sweet person.

He flattered, blushing Akaashi for his way of saying things. Akaashi was also touched because he was already considering him for future projects, it was a compliment to work with someone as important as one of the Miya twins.

—Please contact me, it will be a pleasure to work with you in a more connected way.

Akaashi stood up and took out his wallet to pay for supplies. The blond held his hand gently and denied.

—Please, It's on me.

—At least let me pay what I ordered to take.

Akaashi begged, he didn't like to get things like that. His face could show his anguish so Osamu did not refuse, Akaashi left the equivalent and took his things. Osamu accompanied him to the exit.

—Then the deposit will be made today. It is always satisfying to work with responsible and well-made people like you. Have a nice day and enjoy the onigiris.

Akaashi bowed to him with gratitude for making him forget the bad time. As soon as he saw a taxi stop and Osamu opened the door to him like a gentleman, he was starting to feel strangely excited.

—Will it be against rules if I contact you for things outside the work? 

He was surprised, his chin was resting on the car door and he looked at him in a seductive but at the same time sweet way, it was strange. Akaashi smiled sideways and got into the car, taking the handle only to answer at the end.

—You can try your luck.

And he pulled the blond away, but he did it with a victorious smile that made him laugh. They waved their hands as a farewell and then gave direction to the driver to return home. Osamu punched the air somewhat discreetly and returned to the establishment to supervise as he was there.

Akaashi hardly arrived home but was greeted by Bokuto who was already there, had even showered and changed into more comfortable clothes. He hugged him and kissed him on the forehead, his smile gave away a thousand things and it wasn't long before he began to be questioned.

—Why so happy? How was it?

Akaashi left things on the dining table and sighed without erasing his smile

—It was wonderful, you won't believe who the client was.

—Who? 

—Miya Osamu, the twin brother of Miya Atsumu, who you always watch on tv.

Bokuto screamed out of the excitement and leapt into the air, sharing the atmosphere with his father.

—No! I need Atsumu's autograph! He is so talented! Tell me you'll see him again! Ask for an autograph for me!

—Well, I don't know, I hope so, but I'll certainly get you that autograph. Meanwhile, I brought you onigiris from the franchise to eat.

—Have you eaten yet?

—Yeah, don't worry.

—You have sooo many things to tell me!

Akaashi laughed and then simply saw Bokuto sit down and rummage through the bag to start eating. Akaashi sat with him and answered his questions all afternoon. He was still happy to be able to share everything with Bokuto, it gave him peace. Even while they were making dinner, he did not stop asking about Osamu as if they had told each other all his life, he also congratulated him because he had done well, he did not doubt him at all.

He still felt a little sad when he saw Kuroo return home, suddenly his morale dropped and he was calmer but Bokuto didn't let him get sad. He himself told his day to Kuroo, who had been really surprised.

Akaashi was embarrassed.

—Miya Osamu, huh? Congratulations. You never tell me about your clients or projects.

Akaashi was putting on his pajamas after taking a bath, sleeping in the same bed was even strange.

—You never ask about it.

He went straight to his favorite side of the bed and lit the night lamp before barely checking his cell phone after several hours.

—He's someone important, it really surprises me.

—Yeah, Kuroo. I have seen how hard it is for you to say that you are proud of me.

—But I am congratulating you.

—No. You're just doubting my abilities, I'm sure all this time that I've done a degree is totally useless to you. You're not the only one able to shine.

Akaashi said, a new message and barely saw whose profile picture it came from, he smiled subconsciously. It wasn't something special or so he believed at first.

'I hope the onigiris were ok, thank you for agreeing to deal with me. Have a nice night.'

He sounded as a boomer but he had been amused, which Kuroo did not overlook.

—And you went to eat with him?

—Yeah.

Kuroo rolled his eyes for the raw answer, Akaashi had better respond to the message.

'Should we be so formal?'

—Why?

—Just Because.

'I don't know, was that very formal?'

—Aren't you only supposed to give a map?

—Yes, but he invited me to lunch and I had time.

'Definitely. It's strange, at least not talking about work.'

Akaashi knew that Kuroo was jealous and his ego was growing.

—And where did you went to eat?

—Why the interrogation? It's ridiculous, you're the least likely person to do it.

'I didn't want to be rude either, you're married and...'

—Is it bad to be jealous? My husband was alone with another man and apparently had a good time.

—Yeah, and?

'Ignore my marriage, it's not worth it.'

—It's ironic how it bothers you so much that I see someone else when you've been sleeping with other for years.

Akaashi said lightly, it's been quite a few years since knowing it, at least it doesn't hurts the same way at the time. Kuroo looked at him in surprise, he had just put on a T-shirt to sleep. Akaashi kept typing into his phone and smiling at the screen.

'What do you mean?'

'Is not really relevant, we hardly know each other.'

He answered only not to go so fast.

—What are you talking about?

—First you question my abilities and now my intelligence. Please.

Kuroo didn't say anything, he just went to lie on his side of the bed, each far away from the other.

—And who are you talking to?

—Osamu, why?

He said more as a joke and without worrying as he knew he would win.

—And about what?

—And why does it matter to you? Have I asked you who and what you talk to whenever we are at the table and would rather respond to messages than talk to your child?

'You're right but... Should I respect the limit?'

—You're being cruel.

—And you stupid. Do you think I'll treat you sweetly after today? Well, fuck you.

'I should think that. Still, good night. Thank you for today.'

'It's nothing, goodnight.'

It was a brief conversation but it still brought a smile to the black haired. He left his phone on the night table and turned off the lamp before settling down to sleep, turning his back on Kuroo.

—I was wrong this time, sorry.

—Shut up.

He said, and closed his eyes, ready to sleep. By that time, instead of arguing loudly, he had preferred to take it all in stride and only make brief comments without getting excited, had learned from past mistakes and worked better than both ending up with bruises and scratches.

—By the way, the one who bandage your hand didn't do a good job. You should remove it, it doesn't work if it's adjusted that way.

He knew who had done it and said it not out of concern, but out of resentment and for debunking Kuroo's lover even if it was immature from him. 

At least the eldest listened to him and took off his bandage.


	4. words don't come easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wouldn't hurt to kiss a couple more times.

Bokuto was nowhere near entering high school, Akaashi looked less haggard than the past few years and that was due to two people. Osamu and his own son, who had begun to brighten his life little by little.

Kuroo was the same, maybe he had been more present, just to influence his son to choose a good high school. While he had studied at the famous Nekoma, Akaashi had studied at Fukurodani and Osamu at Inarizaki. Everyone was betting on his school but Bokuto had been undecided.

Bokuto loved to play volleyball and the good memories he had of family time was when they went out to a park to practice together. He was fascinated by how his parents were so good, even if he witnessed friendly matches between their acquaintances and them and there were more skilled people, for him they were the best.

He had started to take it seriously from the freshman year of high school. Now almost fifteen years old, he had started exercising to be in better shape. It wasn't because of something superficial or maybe if, he didn't even know it, when he was a kid he was a plump boy, at puberty someone of medium build and currently beginning to have muscles. He was also quite tall and even more so. 

Akaashi looked proudly at his son every morning.

—I will go to Fukurodani.

He said once at dinner time without any context. Kuroo complained but quickly resigned, Akaashi clapped excitedly.

—It's a good decision, you even look like an owl.

—I don't like owls.

—And why do you comb your hair like one? Why did you love them in cartoons as a child?

—Because they're cute there, in real life they're scary, they're very intimidating.

—Well, but it's a good decision. Oh, Fukurodani. Now they have a better relationship with Nekoma and Nobebi.

Kuroo nodded, both of them feeling homesick for a moment.

—They are all good schools, but we know that Nekoma was always the best. Just look at the prodigy that came out of it.

—Yes, so good school that lost against Karasuno at the spring nationals.

—How do you know?

—No one misses the national ones.

Bokuto listened amused while eating, somehow it was interesting to hear about their teenage lives. He didn't know much about them in his youth, actually.

—Have you ever met before?

Bokuto asked, Akaashi and Kuroo thought and tried to remember.

—Not really. I had come to see him in practice but we never paid attention, I think.

—Speak for yourself. Akaashi was a good setter in his team and although he didn't turn to see me, I did. He has always been very involved in his own world and some times he forgets to pay attention to what is around him.

—What do you mean?

—I liked you since high school, I didn't expect to find you in college afterwards. You act in such a mysterious and quiet way, that gives you an strange kind of attractiveness.

Akaashi took that with some surprise, knowing that at this point in his life didn't change anything. He just went on eating, Bokuto looked at his parents and even though they were snuffed so well at the time, their faces no longer reflected emotion.

—Anyway, Fukurodani was the right school for you. Nekoma and Inarizaki don't match your style.

—Inarizaki?

—What?

Akaashi put some rice in his mouth, Bokuto smiled at it, as Kuroo had discomfort on his face.

—Inarizaki is one of the top high schools, their volleyball team is one of the top, just look at how many stars have come out of it. Aran Ojiro, Kita Shinsuke...

—The Miya twins.

He added, taking a smile from Akaashi's lips.

—Do you know Osamu?

—Yes, he's a good guy. He introduced me to Atsumu.

–What? When? When do we begin to relate our son to our lovers?

He whispered the last as he stared at Akaashi sternly trying to intimidate him, which did not work.

—They are your illusions, Osamu and I are only friends. And I didn't take bokuto with Osamu on purpose, we just ran into it.

—Yes, dad and I went to eat at Onigiri Miya on a Sunday when you weren't with us. There was Osamu attending and preparing food, then Atsumu arrived with Sakusa and we sat down together to eat.

Bokuto told quite briefly, he was not a fool to just not notice the things that were going on between his parents but he began to downplay it because Akaashi seemed to be doing better since he met Osamu and well, Kuroo had only ruined his father's life for years so he was totally on Akaashi's side even if he feels some envy or gets jealous to see how affectionate he was with the twin.

—Oh, back then it was a family meal or something like that? Why was Osamu working on Sunday?

—It's called love for your profession and hard work, something you wouldn't understand because you let all the work to your assistant, who by the way, how is it?

Akaashi said with a side smile, Bokuto knew what was going on but pretended not to listen. Kuroo had a lover for years and did not even know his name, that gave him courage. He could not assimilate how someone could almost abandon someone as handsome and good person as Akaashi, his father was an idiot and did not blame anyone for falling in love with him and wanting to steal him, he was just perfect whoever was Kuroo's lover, he had to be literally god to be forgiven for such idiocy.

—Pretty good but it intrigues me, I have never eaten at Onigiri Miya, we should go together someday.

—What a good offer but how painful it would be for someone as handsome as Miya Osamu to see someone as stupid as you next to me.

—I remind you that at some point I came to like you more than anyone else, you married me and you fu-

Akaashi covered her mouth and tapped his forehead. They weren't really arguing, he was taking it easy and laughed at seeing Kuroo upset, more than jealousy he felt humiliated for being compared or belittled when according to him he was the best. Akaashi was wrong doing that but he couldn't feel guilty about it.

—Discussing about intimacy in front of the children is really uncomfortable. Let's leave it like that.

—But-

—Would you have liked your parents tell you details about when they made you?

Akaashi trembled at the thought, that conversation they were having it in whispers. Otherwise, Bokuto was busier eating. Kuroo denied in response and better kept quiet.

Later around dawn, Akaashi and Kuroo conversed quietly, it was strange but it had become recurrent since they had argued for the last time, arguing loudly. They weren't always talking about each other, in fact most of their conversations were on random topics like wanting to catch up with each other for all the years that they hadn't.

It was enjoyable and could last for hours, in which Kuroo was the one who spoke the most, telling him cases that he suddenly defended in court or things he had discovered. Akaashi's heart warmed when listening to him, even if suddenly demerited him, the truth is that he was very proud of him, admired how he deal with his work.

Those conversations make him fall madly in love for a moment. Kuroo was quite handsome, intelligent, it make him quite jealous that someone else was able to enjoy him.

But he didn't want to think about it because it makes him hate them, really hate them.

That night the room was lit only by the moon, Akaashi was lying on his side facing Kuroo, who was looking up at the ceiling. The light fell directly on him and his naked chest, he moved his hands in the air suddenly to emphasize what he was saying. He looked at him intensely, he looked so handsome that night, he felt the same as in his youth inexplicably.

He moved slowly and gently towards him, stealthily as he continued speaking quite immersed in his conversation.

—Are you going to sleep now?

Kuroo asked when he heard some noise, he was not looking at him until he felt his hand on his chest. He sat next to him and watched how his thin hand looked small on the elder's chest. Kuroo tried to locate himself for a couple of seconds, he felt so strange with that touch, it was different from what Yaku does.

And he felt strangely warm.

Kuroo sat just like Akaashi and they looked at each other for a few seconds in total silence. He looked slightly sad, as if he felt melancholy all of a sudden, put his hand away from him and looked away to see through the window. Kuroo knew what he was thinking and felt so guilty, giving him so much attention suddenly made him regret or even feel bad. He had forgotten him for so long despite seeing him so often.

—Why?

Whisper Akaashi, his eyes were shining. Kuroo looked at him silently yet, his thin silhouette being covered by only one shirt that was a lot more sizes after his. The cloth and the light revealed the true thinness of his body. His white and smooth legs, his black hair messy but silky, his blue eyes, sapphire blue that at first sight you could imagine his sadness.

He did not deserve someone like him but he loved him in spite of everything, he could not love him as before and it was the same for both, they appreciate each other but didn't feel no longer love.

Kuroo approached Akaashi and took his face softly with the palm of his hand, in which Akaashi rubbed his cheek and sighed with closed eyes. The elder just came up and kissed his lips, being followed without a doubt. Somehow it felt good, something inside Akaashi felt relief.

He surrounded Kuroo's neck and naturally they began to join their bodies as the kiss became more intense, without leaving the tenderness for at least a while. For a moment they could feel ashamed, literally years had passed and it was not as if any of them had that necessity but they did not even remember their bodies. Akaashi was the more embarrassed of the two, while Kuroo kissed his body carefully, tried not to make noise, they weren't alone at home and surely Bokuto could wake up, he might even be awake at that hour.

It was hard to get used to Kuroo again, it felt so uncomfortable but soon it was satisfying. He had his hands on the other's broad back, he fit his nails and scratch, it was a mania that he had and he was aggressive with it, besides he was desperate because there were times when he wanted to scream and simply could not, he drowned his moans or blurred them until just having a gasp or a little cute sound.

Kuroo had hidden his face in the space between Akaashi's neck and shoulder, he was sighing heavily but he was enjoying it, it was different, totally different from how it could be with someone else. Definitely at that moment they both reflected their anger and frustration in some way, being aggressive with the other, it was not going especially smooth and slow.

His back burned but the heat of the moment made him forget it. Akaashi could guess that he would have bruises on his thighs or waist from the force in which they were subjected but he would be more glad if they slapped Kuroo on the back and it hurts. Although, he could feel muddy blood on his fingers, he liked it and his kisses carried metallic taste because of the biting they employ aggressively.

Akaashi was the first to flee to take a shower, he met Bokuto on the way who only was on his way to the kitchen for a glass of water as he used to do.

—Are you okay? You have a fever?

He asked seeing his father somehow dizzy and with sweat on his body, Akaashi denied and smiled at him before walking a couple more steps and Bokuto understood.

—Oh, I didn't need to know this.

He fled to the kitchen and Akaashi banged his forehead before closing the door and going under the icy water to rinse himself. Uncomfortable.

Returning to his room, the bed was made and Kuroo had put on clothes for him to wear again, this time lending him one of his own shirt to replace the other. They did not speak until both were in bed again, something distant for what had just happened but at least they slept better than other days.

The next morning Bokuto looked at them like judging them badly, quite confused, really.

It was weird to imagine that adults had sex life and it was really embarrassing to imagine it from your parents. At least he felt better seeing them well, so strange that they had kissed each other before Kuroo went to work. Bokuto felt disoriented.

Akaashi did what he had to do and took that day as a rest. He felt so old as he was really exhausted. While Kuroo was questioned by Yaku when he saw hickeys and how he silently complained as he rested his back on his office chair.

—What happened?

—What should have happened at some point.

Yaku was not happy with that but he neither could complain about in a such a severe way.

But he was jealous to see Kuroo so good that morning, even more relaxed.

—It must have been good, no?

—I don't really want to tell you this... but you are my lover. You don't really can get upset that I have some action with my husband. It hadn't happened in years.

Yaku left the papers on his desk aggressively and headed to the exit. Kuroo likes to play, play with that kind of feelings and Akaashi does the same when he talks about Osamu.

—He can't be better than me.

—Tell you the truth?

—Fuck you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, I would like to know if you are liking this story.


	5. rewind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just an invitation but it would be enough to finally make a decision.

—How was Bokuto's first week?

—Pretty good, he's very excited, I think. The next one starts volleyball training but he believes he will be the one with the worst skills.

—I don't think so, I can already see him as Fukurodani's next star.

Osamu said with a smile, he was very happy with his decision. Bokuto was a good boy, charismatic and skilled, at first sight you could say that his future was brilliant. 

Akaashi was happy to hear praise for his offspring, especially from a person he loved and was an expert in sports. It was always a source of pride to hear other people flatter and see their children's potential.

—Wouldn't it be a good idea to go out one day to train together? I can call Atsumu and Sakusa, it will be nice if he can practice with professionals.

—It's a very good idea, but... I'm not sure Kuroo will like that.

—You can invite him, he was at Nekoma, right? It will be interesting, I'd like to know him anyway.

Akaashi was somewhat reluctant to do so, only because it would be really uncomfortable for his husband to deal with Osamu, to whom he was attracted. Deep down he felt that he was being disrespectful to Kuroo as he was relating Bokuto a lot with a friend of his, although Kuroo did not introduce or talk about his lover with Bokuto.

But if they were only friends, there was no problem.

But also if they were just friends, what did they do in their apartment that Friday night enjoying a dinner, all alone.

Kuroo and Bokuto knew he was going out that night, not that he did it very often but the two were jealous that another man stole their Akaashi for at least a few hours.

He had improved his relationship with Kuroo and was beginning to be a bit more alive and active but still, he was sure it could not be like before.

And Bokuto had been acting strange, he didn't know how to describe it, but it was just weird. He was not the typical teenager who hated his parents or who began to shy away from them, in fact he was quite affectionate with them and did not complain if he received kisses on the cheeks or on the forehead as he saw others do. But he began to want to be more with him, he followed him everywhere even as he worked he was by his side, not as if he really paid much attention to what he was doing but at least he lay on his lap or sat nearby to do his own things.

But he didn't want to think much about it. 

He got home looking for his small family, they were in the living room, Kuroo not to fall asleep with popcorn on his T-shirt and bokuto on the floor already asleep.

He approached the black haired and left a short kiss on his lips to make him react completely. He took a popcorn that was in his shirt and carried it to his mouth as he bent down to the side of Bokuto and shook his shoulder gently.

—Bo, wake up. You'll get a cold if you sleep here.

Bokuto woke up little by little, Kuroo picked up the mess from his shirt and went to the kitchen to leave the remaining popcorn. Akaashi kissed Bokuto's forehead and Bokuto only smiled at him as he stretched out. He gave him a hand to stand up.

—How was it?

—Good, thanks for asking. How about the school?

—As always.

—Homework?

—Done.

Akaashi nodded and let Bokuto leave, while he went up to his room where Kuroo was sprinkling some rose water on his face to cool down.

—Good night, Bo!

Akaashi exclaimed before closing the door of his room and looking for something to put on and sleep.

—How was your dinner?

—Delicious.

—Well, he's a professional chef. Did you do anything else?

—Just talk. By the way, there's something I want to talk about.

—Tell me.

—Would you mind if we go out together? Osamu said he could invite Atsumu and Sakusa to train with Bo.

—You two going with them?

—You can go too, he said there was no problem. It would be fun and helpful for Bo, I just wanted to ask before.

He said quietly as he undressed and turned his back, he was really embarrassed to ask that question as if asking for permission.

—No, okay. I'll go anyway, so it can be a three-on-three match. It wouldn't be bad to test my skills against professionals, it will be fun.

Kuroo said trying to sound friendly, it was strange but not a bad thing and he knew that Bokuto would like to do that. He didn't have much to complain about, he was just going to have fun and he hoped not to have to deal with seeing Akaashi being very friendly to Osamu.

—When would it be?

—I don't know yet, I'll wait for him to tell me. They must coordinate their schedules. 

Kuroo nodded and simply went to bed to lie down. He looked at the screen of his selfless phone, he had no message to answer that night, Yaku was distant, he could not perceive it that much because he had been more busy with Akaashi lately.

He watched the beginning of his social networks, moving between the photographs of his acquaintances, only stopping to see a couple.

—Suga's and Daichi's children are quite old anyway. How fast time passes.

—What? They're only two years younger than Bo. I'm sure they'll get to play again but in volleyball.

—I hope that Karasuno has a golden age again, there must be a rematch against Nekoma.

—With parents like Daichi and Suga, those kids are sure to be prodigies and take it to the top again.

—We still don't know if they will go to Karasuno.

—You doubt it? I'm sure that they have the income to pay for a school like Shiratorizawa or Aoba Johsai, but they're sure want them to be in the same school as they were, like us with Bo.

Akaashi curled up in the blankets and turned off the lights. This time he didn't turn his back on Kuroo, he was watching him see his phone screen, his eyes between closed.

—Aren't you going to sleep?

He asked softly, he looked small in a whole ball between the blankets, it was cold that day specifically.

—I lost my sleep when you arrived.

—Sorry.

—What did you eat?

—Pasta and wine. What did you and Bo do?

—We had instant noodles for dinner and watched a movie. Quite ridiculous and uncomfortable, I regret it.

—Name?

—Alex Strangelove. Never again, it's horrible. We chose it because it was among the most popular of the week but what a crap, people have very strange tastes.

Akaashi laughed at seeing Kuroo really upset by the movie they had seen. He wasn't curious about it anyways.

—I should leave the dinner ready, I forgot you can only make instant noodles.

—Bokuto asked, who am I to refuse?

—Idiot.

He said softly and with a smile before yawning and closing his eyes completely after a little tremor from the cold. Kuroo settled down after letting the phone load on the bedside table. This time he approached Akaashi little by little until he embraced his body, wrapping it warmly.

He was surprised by that action, it was strange as everything that happened lately but he could not complain, he felt good.

He settled down between his arms, letting his hands rest on his chest and one leg let it rise bent over the body of the elder man. The heat that emanated from the eldest body was necessary to sleep well.

He wasn't going to think about that, especially when at dawn they were both, yes, together, but in a strange way.

They had their legs intertwined in some way, Kuroo's left arm was under Akaashi's head and Akaashi had one arm over his chest and his free hand held the chin of the major unconsciously. Bokuto was the one who woke them up that morning as the alarm had not sounded, but he just mocked the tangled way they had the sheets the same.

Osamu had told him that within two weeks Sakusa and Atsumu were free and that they had gladly accepted. They were still aware of Kuroo to attend and Osamu would not deny that he was curious.

Everyone had emptied their diaries to have totally free that Sunday. Bokuto was excited to be able to boast that he knew such popular veteran players. Although they had already retired from the court, both were still too popular and attended major events, interviews and would surely die in cash. Everyone around him actually had very good physical condition, he wanted to test whether a skill like theirs could be extinguished without practice or was pure talent.

They had met in a park away from the urbanization in Tokyo so they could be in peace. They had met at two in the afternoon, during the morning they had been preparing, especially Akaashi who had gone out to buy some snacks to share as Osamu promised to take some food. Kuroo was relaxed but even made sure to have a smooth shaven face, he wanted to look attractive above all.

On the way Akaashi was tense, he was so nervous, he was not ashamed to say that Kuroo was his husband at all, but he was absurdly afraid of an upset between him and Osamu. His cheeks were red and he didn't pay much attention to his surroundings, he went quietly and began to be overwhelmed. He appreciated that Kuroo left his hand on his thigh and squeezed it gently before crossing glances for a second.

—Come on, nothing bad can happen.

At least they knew each other well. He exhaled heavily and took his hand off his thigh before looking out the window trying to relax as he asked. With slight sadness Kuroo returned his hand to the wheel.

When they arrived, they walked for a minute to the volleyball court, among the trees. There Osamu and Atsumu were almost arguing about something while Sakusa was just looking at them with discomfort standing.

Bokuto exclaimed and shook his hands with emotion to greet them all. No shame at all, just quite happy. He clasped his palms with the twins and made a bow to Sakusa by being quite respectful on his way.

Kuroo and Akaashi approached them without haste. Osamu wasn't surprised or maybe a little bit, imagined him differently after meeting Bokuto, well, not only him but it wasn't his concern.

Akaashi bowed as soon as they were face to face and with a soft nervous smile, he was going to introduce Kuroo but he took the lead with a soothing smile.

—Kuroo Tetsuro, it's a pleasure to meet you.

The opposites bowed, they didn't need context to know that he was Akaashi's husband, so that was enough. The atmosphere could be uncomfortable but Atsumu made sure it wasn't and they were so grateful.

They forced themselves to warm up a little and moisturize themselves before doing anything, they asked each other questions, especially to Kuroo as he was the new one in some way.

—Nekoma? I never saw you at games.

—There was never a match against Itachiyama, Nekoma was always allowed to play against Nohebi.

—That's true, but I remember only seeing Akaashi once in the aisles, not you.

—I wasn't very relevant, you know, the focus was always on private schools. You probably never looked well.

—Maybe but oh, how small the world is. Graduates of allied schools in a park nearly twenty years later.

They spoke Kuroo and Sakusa calmly, they had gotten along somehow. While Atsumu helped Bokuto warm up by being severe with that, it was almost an evaluation of him.

Almost intentionally to let Osamu and Akaashi talk. 

Although the two were not of many words, they felt good about being on one side of the other.

—He's taller than me.

Osamu said suddenly as he tied the cords of his shoes tightly. Akaashi smiled and looked at him calmly.

—Two centimeters don't make a real difference.

—He has gray eyes just like me.

—Are you gonna compare yourself? We shouldn't even talk about this, it's... rare.

—Rare? We're supposed to be friends.

—Yes, but we know what happens between the two. Was it a bad idea to bring him?

—Not at all, I really wanted to meet him. Should I warn him that you are in danger? It could rob you as soon as he is looking to ther way. Or perhaps to praise him for having married such a beautiful man.

Akaashi had his red cheeks but laughed at his happenings, Kuroo looked at him out of the corner of the eye as he stretched out beside Sakusa, still discussing his impossible encounters or his companions. He was jealous, jealous because they looked happy, jealous because he had trouble admitting that they looked good together.

Sakusa observed in silence, analyzing on the basis of what Osamu had said. Akaashi had never told that Kuroo had a lover, he was not who to expose his husband or anything like that, they were private problems. Anyway, it was hard to guess but Sakusa was quite observant, he shouldn't get into any business of that strange love triangle but he was so interested about it, he wasn't going to deny it.

—You both aren't wearing your wedding ring.

Kuroo unconsciously looked at his hand to corroborate when he had clearly stopped carrying it years ago. He hadn't noticed that Akaashi didn't wear it either, he always do it, but not now. Should he give an excuse? They were apparently unaware of what was going on between them and thanked Akaashi for not making him look bad.

—Yes, we didn't bring them today because we didn't want them to be mistreated or lost while playing. 

He calmly said, Sakusa wanted to believe him, but he would not ask him any more questions.

They looked at Akaashi and Osamu lying down together, Akaashi looked more flexible than him and laughed at the fact that he couldn't comfortably touch his toes.

—Did you stop training after college, Samu?

Atsumu mocked when he arrived with them, slapped him on the back quite hard and laughed softly. Bokuto was behind him really energetic, Akaashi handed him a bottle of water and stirred his hair.

—Why you didn't do that weird hairstyle.

—I didn't have time.

—You look handsome without your hair like a horned owl.

—You're telling me I'm ugly with my iconic hairstyle?

Bokuto was deeply offended, the black haired just laughed and shook his head trying to remedy himself.

—No, of course not. You are so pretty but if you combed your hair differently...

—Shhhhh... I don't want to hear you anymore. You've broken my heart.

Bokuto turned his back on him showing his sadness, Akaashi just hugged him with a huge smile and an angelic laugh. You can see the enormous love he had for his son and the love was mutual, Bokuto was very happy to be loved that way. The other adults watched the scene discreetly, feeling his warm heart to see them both so happy and pure. Kuroo felt a little sad to let go those two brilliant people.

—We'd better start now or Samu will get hungry.

Atsumu said with a smile, everyone nodded, it would be a three against three, Akaashi's family against the Miya family. Everyone took their side of the court with huge smiles, at least on their side, Bokuto and Akaashi were excited, at least he hadn't played volleyball for a long time and hoped to be enough.

When he was in high school he used to feel not good enough, he saw more setters with better skills, just amazing, and he barely managed to adapt to his teammates. He remembered crying when he lost in the qualification for the nationals, he felt that all the blame lay on him, he was in his third year. It was a bitter memory, but his companions had encouraged him, praising his abilities and his whole being.

He had thrown the ball at Kuroo on several occasions in which some managed to finish but in others he was blocked by Osamu, which clearly hurt his ego and it was noticeable the sudden tension, not only out of jealousy, but because of the competitiveness of both, one bothered to be blocked and the other annoyed that he could finish. Although Kuroo had been a middle blocker, he was the top spiker on his team or they believed he was.

When giving Bokuto a pass, everyone looked expectantly to see his skills and were not disappointed. He jumped quite high with a precious impulse before touching the ball, his pose was worthy of a star and the ball just fell to the side of Sakusa who clapped to the smallest of all quite surprised.

—Good job, boy. You must have gone to good schools.

—Dad taught me a lot and I tried hard when I entered Fukurodani. I haven't been in school so many days but they've been good workouts.

—I think you've learned the best from Akaashi.

Akaashi wiped a tear of pride as soon as he heard his name, clapped with emotion, and came to kiss Bokuto on the forehead.

—You're wonderful! But you should practice your reception.

He said softly before returning to his position to continue with the game, the twins had activated their sense of competition by seeing that they could actually experience or make worthy attacks. Even though Kuroo was attentive, it would have been fun to have been able to compete against Inarizaki in his golden years.

As soon as the twins wanted to make their quick attack, Kuroo turned his eyes away and without thinking about it went to block it with perfect synchronization, leaving both twins silent who after processing got annoyed, especially Atsumu who made almost a tantrum.

—Was it too slow, predictable or badly done?

—Or maybe it's because they're competing against a Nekoma middle blocker.

He corrected Sakusa, who was not very surprised. Akaashi congratulated kuroo as did bokuto.

—Well, Nekoma is a very observant team and they have an almost perfect defense, it was to be expected. Foxes and cats are cautious, strategic and stealthy, it should not be difficult to read their movements between you.

—Also foxes often lose control easily, you two can't be in the same team without Shinsuke and Aran, you need someone to slap you.

Sakusa said, drawing a laugh from all but the twins who had a plain face of how they were told that they still acted the same as they did when they were teenagers.

—A block from someone in Nekoma won't discourage me.

—Try again.

They said Kuroo and Osamu as they looked into each other's eyes declaring war through their looks, it was a little scary. Kuroo was tense, somewhat annoyed but full of pride and vanity, Akaashi came to caress his back to stop that stare battle while Atsumu only punched his brother in the head to make him react, getting a rather angry growl and stare from it.

Atsumu's passes were amazing, he could make a perfect pass for anyone at any distance and position. Akaashi felt bad about it, he barely got used to Bokuto and Kuroo to give them a decent pass. Suddenly he wanted to cry because he felt insufficient but it was a friendly match.

Even after losing and mixing his teams, he felt sad because everyone around him was excellent at that.

Anyway, he had Osamu and Sakusa on his team now and he felt so committed, he had to be enough to give them good passes, he was nervous and Osamu knew that.

—Why are you so nervous? You shouldn't, it's a game like those of a couple of kids who go out to play in the afternoon while their mother makes dinner.

—My abilities are far below those of everyone here, I am ashamed not to be able to give you good passes or be of great use...

Akaashi said in a low voice while his eyes held in his shoes. Osamu was offended by what he had just heard. He took him by the shoulders and forced him to look into each other's eyes.

—Don't say things like that. You are a good setter, we are playing with professionals but you have managed to make your husband and your son give excellent spikes. You are good at receiving and blocking, you also know how to encourage yours and you give a good relaxed atmosphere. You don't have to minosprecciate you, you're going to make me angry.

Akaashi smiled with a slight blush on his cheeks. Osamu restrained himself with much effort for not to kiss him but he did embrace him with force, being reciprocated with warmth. Kuroo looked at that without being discreet, slightly pressing the water bottle he was holding. Bokuto played down a little, Sakusa was explaining how to give a better shot. Atsumu likewise approached Kuroo with a sided smile and slapped his back which had barely been healed of Akaashi's deep scratches.

—I shouldn't tell you anything about your relationship, because it doesn't concern me, but... Why do you let him go like this? Is there any kind of agreement between you?

Kuroo looked at him out of the corner of his eye, it annoyed him that all of a sudden everyone saw him as a fool who was unfaithful in his face but he wasn't going to scream that it was the same for him. He moved away from the twin and went straight to Akaashi and Osamu to interrupt their sweet scene, touching the gray-eyed twin shoulder to get his attention, obtaining it instantly.

—I interrupt?

He said in a quiet voice, Osamu knew he had done wrong so he said nothing. Akaashi walked away and smiled at Kuroo.

—Sorry.

Osamu said without wanting to say anything else, he was very comfortable smelling Akaashi's perfume, quite manly but sweet at the same time, he felt thin in his arms, quite fragile and that felt good, he wanted to bite his neck and he would have done it if it weren't for Kuroo. Osamu walked away and went with her brother to leave Akaashi with his husband.

—Would you have liked me to do the same with Yaku when you went to my office?

—I wouldn't make me get mad when I know you do that and much more at that desk. Does a hug bother you? So cute.

Akaashi mocked, both of them facing each other with their arms folded and looking into each other's eyes without panicking.

—Bokuto is here and we're supposed to be a nice couple. You make me look bad by being so loving to another man in front of me.

—You're not going to tell me that I didn't feel bad that day when I went to your office and that I was face to face with your lover of years. I'm sure everyone in that place made fun of me afterwards. Did you see me making a fuss? That day could have end worst if I did the scandals I used to do.

Everyone stared discreetly while having their own conversation.

—It's nice to see you annoyed by something like that, It hadn't passed since college, and your expression is attractive. What a shame.

He said and was going to leave with the others if it wasn't for Kuroo who stopped him by grabbing his wrist, pulling him towards his body to kiss him a couple of seconds later. Akaashi was not far from panicking but he was liking the kiss and wanted to concentrate on it, so he reciprocated by wrapping his neck with one arm and with the palm of his hand covering his sides so that the brusque tongue of Kuroo would not be seen to at least be a bit decent in front of Bokuto who rolled his eyes and turned his back quite dazed to have to see that. Osamu accompanied him with an expression of annoyance, he had given a couple of kisses to Akaashi and could not become jealous if he was married and he knew it. Atsumu and Sakusa laughed at the situation.

Atsumu knew that his brother was in love with Akaashi, the way he expressed about him, that he didn't care about his marriage or having a child; He really wanted him, he wanted to be the person who would be by his side when he died. He adored him, was charming and wanted to do a thousand things with him. In all those years he had not managed to really fall in love, he had had partners but very temporary, in his youth he was much more valued than in his current life, it was not a necessity to have a partner, he was busy with his business and did not expect to meet a man like Akaashi that afternoon.

He who had his eyes a little swollen, had cried before arriving at his office, looked so pure and he wondered what had made him cry. How that stepped into the background with his talent and skills, giving an impeccable project which was already built for that day. He wanted to spend more time with him and brighten up that bitter memory that he had cried, was happy to see him smile for the food and his behavior, worked because he had yielded to his non subtle flirtation.

And he hadn't stopped thinking about him, he told Atsumu as soon as night came and knew he was available. Sakusa was probably aware of everything as well.

During their second game, Osamu and Akaashi were smiling, having fun as if they were both the protagonists of that afternoon, Sakusa tried to get into that atmosphere but simply wanted to win and ignored them. Bokuto was being advised by Atsumu in between and Kuroo was concentrating, he was not going to let a shot from Osamu or professional Kiyoomi pass his block.

—You're making me get a little annoyed.

Sakusa told Kuroo when he was blocked again, they both smiled sideways with holding eyes.

—Did you expect a simple win? Passing through a Nekoma's block is not easy.

—Your block is good but you can't frustrate me.

—Do any blockages manage to break you?

—Guess monster, Tendou Satori.

Sakusa replied, in his matches against the popular Shiratorizawa in his younger years, there was only one person who could really make him upset, and it was that strange redhead.

—It's a pity he didn't go into volleyball, he was very talented.

Said Kuroo, he was aware that he had fled to France and would have loved to have only one match against him. He was feared, his predictions and hunches were to be feared.

Likewise, Sakusa began making cross attacks which were difficult to block. Kuroo could hardly see what he was going to do and deflect his block, only for Sakusa to deflect in the opposite direction soon after. That was a great skill because of his peculiar flexibility in his wrists, that made him an invincible opponent.

—Did you get excited before time?

Kuroo growled, Bokuto came over to ask him to teach him how to do things like that, his eyes sparkled with wonder.

Osamu and Akaashi didn't talk much to each other but celebrated for every point they got.

Akaashi was sorry for him, he honestly liked Osamu's kisses more because they were relaxed but quite sensual and not wild and full of courage like Kuroo's but he let himself be carried away by them.

He was not attracted to Kuroo in the same way. He was a mysterious and rather handsome man, but he felt very much trodden under his feet. Osamu was quite warm even in his quiet way of being, he was serious but at the same time quite funny and charismatic, he was hardworking, creative, humble, loving, perfect in Akaashi's eyes.

Bokuto was exhausted by the third set in which the team of Akaashi, Osamu, and Sakusa finally won the match. He became depressed about it but soon everyone came to flatter his abilities and his development as an athlete to encourage him, so everyone sat down to eat in peace. Atsumu and Bokuto were the ones who made the atmosphere less calm, throwing questions to the air or to those present so that there was some topic of conversation and the meal was pleasant.

Osamu had prepared it with much love, confirmed Atsumu, and it was delicious.

The last thing they did was at sunset, they all took pictures together, Bokuto a couple of selfies with the professionals and encouraged everyone to take a picture together. Akaashi lent his phone and Atsumu was the one who stood in front to take the selfie once they were all together. Kuroo surrounded his husband's shoulders with one of her arms while raising two fingers in a 'v' with his free hand. Akaashi smiled softly looking at the camera somewhat embarrassed, he didn't like those things.

Bokuto smiled greatly as he made the same symbol as Kuroo but with both hands. Sakusa smiled lightly just like Osamu, just because they weren't so used to smiling. Atsumu took out his tongue and with a frowning raised his thumb, index finger and little finger.

Osamu was not convinced by Akaashi's expression, and standing by his side, he quietly tickled him. The blue eyed began to shake a little trying not to twist but soon he could not contain himself and laughed making a sincere and huge smile that was portrayed in the second photograph, making it sincerely, the best of all.

Kuroo asked for a photograph with Sakusa, they had gotten along in some way and he wanted to show off who he was with. The photograph was taken by Bokuto, Sakusa was crossed arms and Kuroo alike, both with a dominant aura that could be seen in the photograph.

The moment of farewell was hard but everyone expected to see each other again later. Except Osamu and Kuroo, clearly.

At home after taking a shower, Akaashi looked at the pictures on his phone, seriously thinking about if it would be good to post one pic on his social networks. He shouldn't think about it that much but he barely had a photograph of him and Bokuto under the snow and it's been years since that.

Of the two he chose the second, which was where Osamu had forced him to smile. Everyone looked good so he thought it was a good idea. He did not give any description, only the photograph, not even labeling those who appeared.

It didn't take long for likes and comments from his acquaintances to be quite surprised and flattering the good looks of everyone, bringing a smile back.

"There are many things we need to talk about, Akaashi  
Keiji."

He read the commentary and a slight laugh came out of his mouth, it was Sugawara Koushi, they didn't talk very often so they didn't really know what was going on in the other's life but missed him and it wouldn't be bad to meet with him in person again. Maybe visiting Miyagi wasn't a bad idea.


End file.
